


Oración para un moribundo

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, mención LuSan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era inútil, ya no había tiempo y solo los recuerdos quedarían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oración para un moribundo

**Titulo:** Oración para un moribundo

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Portgas D. Ace/Sanji. Leve Monkey D. Luffy/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Era inútil, ya no había tiempo y solo los recuerdos quedarían.

 **Nota de Autor:** El titulo no me dejaba en paz, era como: ¡Úsame!

Y pues no me resistí y aquí me ven usándolo, si, es angst, pero en un mundo alterno, uno futuristico, con tintes LuSan, algo así, dedicado a  **Pieromachine** (Tumblr)  **Hallconen** (En Fanfiction), que tiene que no sé de ella xD.

La mayoría de los drabbles que estoy subiendo están hechos en  **Tumblr** , dejo abierto las peticiones de diferentes parejas, dado que quiero experimentar y ver si puedo manejar más parejas, claro que a Sanji nunca lo dejaré de lado. Puedo manejar tanto el hetero como el yuri, así que no hay problema, me servirá demasiado.

Este quise subirlo en los tres servidores en las que estoy:  **Fanfiction** ,  **Archive of Our Own (AO3)** y  **Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

 

Si le hubiesen dicho que el enamorarse dolía, quizás no lo hubiese hecho, pero a esas alturas no se arrepentía. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, su desesperación por vivir era tan inmensa, las ganas de verlo nuevamente no se iban, y el abrazo de su hermano menor le hacían sentir que todo estaba perdido.

"No, Ace" Luffy gimoteaba, alrededor de ellos estaba siendo destruido, las naves explotaban una por una, cientos de gritos aturdían a la mayoría, aquella guerra era uno sin sentido, donde el ganar ya era algo que se necesitaba "No te mueras" Luffy mordió su labio inferior, el caos se dejaba sentir "¿Qué le voy a decir a él?"

El pecoso sonrió abiertamente, él, siempre pensaba en él, pero en aquel viaje, el que realizó en solitario, ya no iba a regresar. Sanji era menor que él, un rubio de ojos del color del océano, de lengua afilada y de manos que creaban los platillos mas suculentos.

"Es una lástima…" escupió sangre "Una lástima el no probar nuevamente su comida"

La guerra había dado inicio por culpa suya, estaba persiguiendo a un pirata traidor de su división y lo encontró, pero Tatch estaba dispuesto a ir por la nave de los mugiwara, y Ace tenía que detenerlo, la batalla en el espacio lo ganó su ex subordinado, y él había sido entregado a los jefes estelares.

"Dile que soy un idiota" ya no sentía nada, "Puedes amarlo con libertad" las imágenes eran borrosas y el grito de Luffy se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar.

[+]

Sanji sintió el choque de aire, todos los mugiwara pudieron resistir el golpe, pero él tambaleó, la nave había ido por Luffy y Ace, pero uno de ellos iba respirando, el otro ya no.

"Deja de orar, curly" le reprendió Zoro "Si estuviera moribundo serviría"

Pero ya no.

Las oraciones eran para los que tenían esperanza.


End file.
